Cap 15: Escapando
by WaylonPark29
Summary: Mientras los gemelos persiguen a Miles, Waylon, Blaire y Eddie ven cómo arde la iglesia y empiezan a seguir la sangre. Martin logra escapar de Billy y espera a los demás en un coche...¿conseguirán sobrevivir?


Hubo un momento de tensión y de silencio antes de que comenzase la terrible persecución. Los gemelos se dividieron para poder coger a su "puta" escurridiza. Mientras, Miles corría por los interminables pasillos, en busca de una salida...o alguien...estaba demasiado agotado para utilizar su habilidad... cansado de correr, se escondió y recordó las palabras de su amigo: "Sigue la sangre...sí...no es tan fácil como parece, Martin...".

Los gemelos se detuvieron ante el escondite de Miles.

-Sabemos que estás ahí...  
-...Miles Upshur...

*****************************************************************

Waylon abrió los ojos al ver una terrible escena.

-¿Qué pasa, Waylon?- dijo Blaire- No tenemos tiempo para entretenernos...  
-Mirad...- dijo señalando a la ventana.  
-Madre mía...- dijo Gluskin.

La iglesia ardía lentamente...y en poco tiempo...desaparecería para siempre...pero eso no era lo peor...el fuego parecía estar vivo...y se extendía por todo el Mount Massive Asylum.

-Oh...¿dónde está Dios cuando se le necesita?- dijo Waylon atemorizado. De repente, recordó lo que dijo su amigo Martin-...claro...

-"Sigue la sangre..."

Los tres muchachos se miraron y buscaron la sangre. Sí, allí estaba...señalándoles la salida...¿o no?

*****************************************************************

Billy se apoyó en la pared. No se encontraba muy bien, pero tenía que acabar con Martin..."Ese enviado de Dios..." pensó irritado. Comenzó a toser y a escupir sangre. Ese poder lo consumía por dentro...y los gemelos no aparecían con el milagroso aparato de Blaire...y lo necesitaba para conseguir un nuevo poder...cualquiera.

Cayó al suelo, derribado por su debilidad...otra vez...

"Si mi padre...no se lo hubiese dado a Blaire...ahora yo estaría mejor..." pensó repetidas veces Billy "...pero no puedo parar lo que he empezado...tengo que acabarlo...y...matarlos a todos...necesito poder..."

*****************************************************************

Martin salió al exterior. Había perdido demasiada sangre...aunque esperaba ser de ayuda a Miles...y a los otros. Avanzó lentamente hacia el aparcamiento y rompió la ventanilla de un coche. Entró y se sentó. Las fuerzas le abandonaban...pero lo había conseguido...El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse por el horizonte...

-Sí...esto es el final...os esperaré...no me iré sin vosotros...-dijo Martin, mirando hacia el Mount Massive Asylum en llamas...-...Dios...¿dónde estás ahora?

*****************************************************************

Miles abrió la taquilla donde estaba escondido y golpeó a uno de los hermanos, mas el otro le alcanzó, clavándole el machete en el costado.

-¡AY!- chilló Miles mientras se caía al suelo de madera.  
-¡Miles!- dijo Blaire a unos metros de distancia.  
-Vaya, vaya...-dijo un gemelo.  
-...Waylon, su novio y la "rata"...-terminó el otro.  
-...necesitamos esa máquina...  
-Si os la doy...¿dejaréis a Miles?  
-Sí, claro...

Gluskin leyó el pensamiento de Blaire y sonrió.

-Por una vez estamos de acuerdo...

Jeremy se acercó con la máquina mientras Eddie recogía a Miles del suelo. Y rápidamente, antes de que pudiesen hacer nada los gemelos, Blaire la rompió en mil pedazos con su poder.

-¡SERÁS...!

Pero Blaire ya estaba cansado de tantos juegos, así que, con su telequinesis, elevó a los dos por los aires y los sacó por la ventana.

-¡Éramos socios!- dijeron asustados.  
-Tú lo has dicho...éramos...

*****************************************************************

Billy sabía que algo iba mal, ¿acaso se había quedado solo? Bueno...realmente no le importaba, así que, ya un poco mejor, se levantó para buscar a sus presas y torturarlas lentamente. Andaba por los pasillos, sin rumbo fijo, hasta que decidió salir del edificio al ver que estaba en llamas.

-Pyro...sabía que serías un problema...en fin...algún día tendrán que salir...

Dio un salto cuando vio cómo caían los gemelos, uno tras otro, contra el suelo...Billy miró arriba y sonrió al ver a sus "amigos" en el edificio...ya no tenían escapatoria...había ganado...

*****************************************************************

El humo impedía la huida del grupo. Tanto, que Waylon se cayó por las escaleras y se clavó un enorme trozo de madera en su pierna.

-¡Cariño!- Gluskin tiró a Miles al suelo, por lo que Blaire, enfadado, le dio un puñetazo.  
-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

Sin decir nada, Blaire cogió a Miles a caballito y dejó que Gluskin cogiese a Waylon.

-Blaire...  
-¿Qué quieres, Miles?  
-Gracias, amigo...

Jeremy se puso tenso...no, él siempre había estado solo...y esa situación no iba a cambiar...

-No somos amigos...  
-Mentira...ambos sabemos que somos almas solitarias...

-Déjame ser tu amigo, jirafa...  
-Bah, la amistad solo te hace débil...  
-Me tomaré eso como un sí...-le susurró en la oreja a Blaire.  
-Lo que tú digas, pesado...

Siguieron la sangre y finalmente, consiguieron salir del campamento...pero no estaban solos...allí estaba Billy...despedazando los cadáveres de los gemelos mientras se divertía.

-Por fin estáis aquí...me estaba aburriendo de jugar con ellos...

*****************************************************************

-Aún no he acabado...tienes razón...debemos ayudar a Billy...sí,sí...  
-Cállate, Dennis...- dijo Andrew.  
-P-pero...  
-No le ayudaremos...que se muera en este infierno...pertenece a él...

-Tenemos que sobrevivir...necesitamos un coche...vaya...- dijo mirando a Martin-...perfecto...


End file.
